The present technology relates to an image pickup device, and an electronic apparatus equipped with the image pickup device.
Currently, image pickup devices, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors and charge coupled devices (CCDs), are widely applied to digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and other similar apparatuses. Such image pickup devices include, in each pixel, for example, a photoelectric conversion film that acquires a photoelectric conversion signal, and a signal read circuit that reads the photoelectric conversion signal and outputs it to the outside. This photoelectric conversion film may be made of, for example, an organic material (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-55252).